


Riku, Numpang Tanya

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh, aku punya teman dekat. Mendadak tiap dekat dia, keringat dingin terus-terusan. Muka berasa kebakaran. Itu… tandanya apaan?”</p><p>Riku diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya buka mulut dan dengan ringan menjawab, “Jatuh cinta.”</p><p>--untuk International Fanworks Day 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riku, Numpang Tanya

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts punya Square Enix dan Disney. Saya cuma punya random drabble ini dan enggak ambil keuntungan secara komersil dari sini. :3
> 
> Selamat membaca~

“Riku, numpang tanya.”

“Apa?”

“Um, tapi janji jangan ketawa.”

Alis kiri terangkat. “…oke?” diucapkan dengan nada skeptis, tangan dilipat di depan dada secara otomatis. 

Sora menelan ludah dengan susah payah, mata biru tidak menatap lawan bicara seperti biasa. “Uh, aku punya teman dekat. Terus, mendadak tiap dekat dia, keringat dingin terus-terusan. Muka berasa kebakaran. Itu… tandanya apaan?”

Riku diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya buka mulut dan dengan ringan menjawab, “Jatuh cinta.”

“Masalahnya, Riku, yang kusuka itu…”

“Kairi?”

“—kamu?”

Kali ini, Riku tercengang.

.

Di balik pintu yang tertutup, Kairi menjedukkan kepala ke dinding terdekat. 

Salah keputusannya menyuruh seorang Sora menembak Riku terang-terangan.

**Author's Note:**

> edited: judul diubah karena beberapa hal. Terima kasih sudah membaca. /bows


End file.
